


New

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason sees the new Robin.





	New

Jason stared across the cave with squinted eyes and sighed. He shook his head and began rolling his chair towards the elevator again. He could only watch for so long. Opening the fresh wound wasn’t going to help him at all.

When he arrived in the main mansion, Jason made his way to the kitchen and nodded his greetings to Alfred.

“Did you see him?” Alfred asked. “Master Tim, I mean,”

“Yeah,” Jason said. “He’s not as good as you said he was, but he’ll do as The Boy Wonder.”


End file.
